


Uniquely Challenging

by teprometo



Category: Dollhouse, Firefly, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Genderqueer, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven attempts to understand human mating practices by spending some time in the holodeck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniquely Challenging

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on posting this to AO3, but then updating my masterlist on LJ gave me other plans. This was written as holiday gift for Anthony, who requested Seven of Nine/Echo as Mal.

“You do not speak like a typical Earth female,” Seven says, looking at the hologram before her. The woman called Mal is beautiful but ill-mannered. “I have observed that females have more precise diction. You are … sloppy.”

“Well, that’s all well and good, ma’am,” Mal says with a slight drawl, “but there’s just one problem: I ain’t female.”

Seven feels her eyebrows raise just a fraction. “Interesting. Your appearance is female, yet you do not identify with it.”

“The outside don’t always agree with the inside,” Mal says, rolling her—his—shoulders and shaking his limbs as though they’re unfamiliar somehow.

“I wish to copulate with a female body,” Seven says, noting the look of surprise on Mal’s face. “I have experimented with male bodies and would like to research human sex rituals further. Are you amenable?”

“If I got the parts, I don’t see no harm in using ‘em.”

“Very well. Remove your clothing now.”

“Not big on romancing, are you?” Mal says, stepping out of his running pants. Mal sits on the sofa and spreads his legs, exhibiting no shame in his body.

Seven crouches on the floor between Mal’s thighs and says, “I see no need to couple romance and sex.”

Seven tentatively presses her mouth to Mal’s sex and says, “You must indicate the level of satisfaction this act brings you.”

Judging by the string of curses falling from Mal’s mouth, Seven’s performance is adequate.

***

“Chief Medical Officer to Seven of Nine,” The Doctor’s voice sounds.

“Acknowledged.”

“Was your most recent experiment a success?”

“Your Echo creation was quite unusual, Doctor.”

“Yes, I thought the Mal personality would be uniquely challenging for you.”

“Quite.”


End file.
